lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat
Chat (チャット Chatto) is one of the Named Zombies in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. He is a large chicken that appears during Stage 3, found during one of Mariska's mushroom induced hallucinations. Album Description Chat was considered an idiot, even by the other chickens. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As a Named Zombie, Chat retains a purple health bar over his head, reminiscing a Strong Zombie. Chat requires several hits in order to be defeated. Complex Abilities *'Ram Attack': Chat will twitch his head, before proceeding to run at an expedient pace, attempting to attack his opponent. To the player, this will cause them to trip and lose minimal damage. *'Peck Attack': Chat will frequently peck the player, whenever the player reaches a very close distance. This causes Chat's beak to become stuck to the ground, giving the player an opportunity to attack. Strategy *'Chainsaw Blaster': With enough bullets, the player will be able to defeat Chat, with numerous shots by the Chainsaw blaster. *'Jump Stab': This attack will deplete Chat's health as well as stunning him, making it difficult for him to ram or peck the player during combat. *'Maelstrom Spin': This attack can be effective at depleting Chat's health. *'Armadillo Spin': This attack helps to deplete Chat's health at a more rapid rate, as it covers more areas of his body and makes more contact with his body in a single combo. *'Star Soul Mode': If desired, the player can easily decapitate Chat in less than a hit. If the player does not have enough star souls to fulfill their meter, they can kill the normal chickens accompanying Chat, giving the player one star soul at death. How to Obtain Chat is a Named Zombie located exclusively in Stage 3. After finding a giant mushroom at the O'Bannon Farm, Juliet and Nick enter a psychedelic dimension, where they stumble across a giant egg, presented by two floating hands. Once it hatches, they encounter a giant chicken, ready to attack. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Chat is depicted as a large chicken, with a long neck, and an unusually big head. He had golden-colored feathers, that were frizzy to reflect his current state. He had a yellow beak that was slightly curved down, with a red wattle, and two regular clawed feet. Nothing in particular showed that Chat was a zombie, except for his near pupil-less red eye, the absence of his comb, and his irregular posture. Appearance In the game, Chat is given brown feathers, a red comb, and translucent, pupil-less white eyes. Personality Nearly nothing was known about Chat, with the exception that he may have been unusually unintelligent in comparison to his peers, considering his reputation. Trivia *When encountering Chat, Juliet will nickname him "Foghorn Leghorn" before their fight. This scene references, popular Looney Tunes character of the same name.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SffnExJxLS8#t=1228. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 3: O'Bannon Farm. Jun 15, 2012 *Chat is 4, making him the second youngest zombie (with Jack being the youngest at 3). *Chat's appearance more resembles that of a female chicken (hen) than an actual male. *Chat is the only Named Zombie who does not utter coherent last words before his death. *Chat is #18 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Chat.jpg|Chat's ID in the Zombie Album Chat full size.JPG|Chat's concept art In-Game Images Mushroom Psychedelia.png|Chat's Location: Psychedelia Mushroom Psychedelia2.png|Mariska presenting an egg. Mushroom Psychedelia3.png|Chat beginning to hatch. Mushroom Psychedelia4.png|Chat towering over Juliet and Nick. Chat the Chicken.png|Chat in gameplay. Chat Collected.png|Chat collected in the album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Zombies Category:Enemies